Proposal
by ShannonAlenko
Summary: Shenko, FemaleShep. The Normandy crew are taking a break after defeating the reapers and Kaidan has something he needs to ask Shepard. Beware, there is lots of SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

* The cool blue glow of Shepard's empty fish tank illuminated the worried face of Major Alenko as he paced  
>back and fourth nevoursly awaiting Shephard's arrival. It has been a full year since they had defeated the Reapers<br>and brought peace to the galaxy, and the Normandy crew were finally on their way to getting some much needed R&R  
>on Shephard and the Major's home planet Earth. There were many minor problems and loose ends for the crew to<br>clean up after the Reaper threat had passed, but now everything was finally seeming to settle down. Everything except  
>the anxious Kaidan waiting in Shephard's cabin. In his left pocket was a small black box and inside it a huge<br>and life changing surprise. He reached his hand into his pocket, for about the 500th time, to make sure it was still  
>there. To reassure himself that this was reality. He was finally going to do it. He was finally going to ask the<br>woman he loved with all his heart to be his own. Every second that passed was gnawing away at him, he tried  
>desperately to maintain his cool and calm demeanor, but the anticipation was driving him mad. Suddenly he heard the<br>familiar hiss of the airlock and the mechanical whirring of the elevator door opening.

Commander Alisia Shepard sat in the mess hall sipping a warm cup of black coffee with extra sugar, enough  
>to make anyone else gag. She was "unique" in her tastes to say the least. She let out a large sigh and brushed a few<br>golden locks of hair out of her face. Even when she tried to restrain her hair in a tight ponytail some wild strands  
>always managed to escape. A memory of Kaidan's fingertips lightly brushing away a few of these strands from her<br>face sent chills down her spine. They had been seperated for a year while Kaidan stayed with the council to help  
>sort things out on the Citidel and Shepard was assigned clean up duty once again, which honestly made her a tad<br>nervous simply because the last time she was assigned a "simple clean up mission" she kind of died. She tried to  
>push those memories back like she did with every other unpleasant memory she had. The time that had passed<br>since they were last together seemed to have created a distance between them. Maybe it was because Kaidan was  
>unhappy about her and Liara being together with out him there. Their love triangle had become increasingly<br>complicated, especially since the incident on Horizon. Kaidan had rejected her and feeling betrayed and lost she  
>found herself running back to Liara. They only shared that one night of passion, and it was mutually understood<br>between them that that was all it was. Just a one time thing, a release of emotions and stress. However it uncovered  
>feelings that Shephard had thought were burried long ago. She had missed the beautiful sapphire sparkles in Liara's<br>eyes and how gentle and soft her touch was. How soothing her sweet voice was. How exquisitely her body was shaped,  
>the way her curves fit perfectly in Shepard's hands. They never acted on their feelings again, but they could both<br>sense that things had changed. When Kaidan came back to join her in the fight against the Reapers things picked up  
>almost right where they left off. When Kaidan first took her back into his arms she could feel that heat between<br>their bodies. Their chemistry was like a fire cracker, their desire exploded everytime they touched. She had missed  
>his strong arms cradling her thin body. During that time Liara had faded back into the background, and now Shepard<br>was feeling particularly guilty. Both because of how she was being unfair to both of them and how she was still  
>unable to make one clear and final descision. She didn't want to hurt either of them and in the process she was<br>just hurting both of them and herself.

Liara flashed a wry smile towards her commander sitting across from her in the mess hall. Liara stood leaning  
>against one of the food dispensers with her arms crossed staring down at Shephard who seemed to be lost in her<br>thoughts once again.  
>"Are you going to go or what?" She laughed softly, "You know he's probably pacing a hole into your floor."<p>

Shepard set down her cup lightly on the table, she knew she had kept Kaidan waiting long enough, she was just scared.  
>Scared of what he might say to her. Scared that he would reject her again. She looked up at Liara and gazed into her<br>azure eyes for a moment, picking up on her displeasure with this meeting. She wished that Liara wouldn't have been  
>passing that particular area of the ship right as Kaidan asked her to meet in her cabin in an hour. She shot Liara<br>a brief apologetic look and rose from her seat.

Liara watched her make her way to the elevator and as soon as the door whirred shut she slumped down onto the floor  
>and cradled her face in her hands. She had been beating herself up for not telling Shepard how she felt after the<br>night they spent together. The last thing she wanted was for it to seem like just a one night stand, but because of  
>her shy nature she wasn't able to tell Shepard how she really felt. And now it seemed like she would never be able<br>to. It had been torture for her to see Shepard back with Alenko and knowing that if she had only said something  
>Shepard would be hers instead. And she knew exactly what Alenko was going to ask her, and she didn't doubt that<br>Shepard would say yes right away. She sobbed quietly in the empty mess hall. She just didn't know what to do.

The elevator door opened and Shepard delicately stepped out, her combat boots clunky across the metal floor.  
>She looked up and caught Kaidan's deep chocolate eyes gazing at her almost in awe. He was soaking up her warm<br>inticing aura as she came towards him. She smelled sweetly of vanilla and honey and her golden hair swished across  
>her face with each step she took. He swallowed hard and opened his mouth to greet her, but was interupted as she<br>took just one more step closer to him and smiled warmly,  
>"So what's with this secret meeting? Am I in trouble?" the blue glow of the fish tank only accentuated her sparkling<br>teal eyes as she starred up at him with that certain look that made the hairs on the back of Kaidan's neck stand up.  
>He swallowed hard again,<br>"Well you know, I just figured we should catch up a little. It's been a year." he mentally smacked himself for not  
>being able to say why he really wanted to talk to her. Shepard always had this way of making him lose his cool,<br>even when she wasn't trying. Just the smell of her skin and the way she looked at him drove him mad.

Shepard's stomach churned at his remark, was he talking about her and Liara being alone? She looked away from him  
>and nervously took a step back. He gave her a quizzical look, not understanding how what he said could have upset<br>her. He reached for her arm and pulled her back to him. He looked down into her eyes, taking in the hint of pain  
>he noticed. "What is it?" he whispered softly in his deep smokey voice.<br>Shepard froze, there was no way she was going to explain how guilty she felt to him. She looked away again and pulled  
>away from his grasp. She turned and sat down on her bed, trying to hide the pained expression on her face from him.<br>She didn't want him to worry about her. She felt the bed sink next to her and looked to see Kaidan sitting down  
>beside her. He ran his hand gently down her arm and weaved his fingers through hers. She didn't move away this time<br>but she still wouldn't look at him. Frustrated, Kaidan blurted, "You know if you don't tell me what's upsetting you  
>how am I suppose to fix it?"<p>

Shepard thought in silence for a moment, she decided that if Kaidan came up here to confront her about Liara he would  
>have done it by now. He's always been a very "to the point" kind of guy. But she still couldn't shake this feeling<br>of guilt and when she looked at his face, his sculpted features and warm chocolate eyes, it only made things worse.  
>She wished she hadn't slept with Liara, and that those feelings would have stayed buried where they belonged. She<br>had a commitment to Kaidan before, and even though a lot had changed between them she still felt wrong for being  
>with someone else. Even just for one night.<br>"I'm sorry..." she whispered as an unintentional tear slipped from her cerulean eyes.

All the hope she had that he wouldn't notice that lonely tear vanished as he softly wiped it from her cheek. Despite  
>how she was feeling, his touch was comforting and familiar.<br>"You have nothing to be sorry about." the tone in his voice indicated he was catching on to why she was upset.  
>"I made a mistake not trusting you, and I know I hurt you badly. The way you reacted was my fault so I can't be angry<br>with you or hold it against you. You just need to know that all I want..." he inhaled deeply, his nerves were starting  
>to really get to him, " All I want Shepard, is..." he gathered all the strength in his body to say the next sentence,<br>"Is to stay by your side forever." He let out a large sigh, it felt like the huge weight that had been crushing his  
>chest was suddenly lifted.<p>

Shepard turned to face him now and peered into the deep midnight pools staring down at her begging nervously for her  
>to reply. She leaned into him and burried her face into his neck, her warm breath tingling his skin sending shivers<br>through his body. She brushed her lips softly across his bronze skin and placed a small kiss right behind his ear.  
>"Kaidan..." the ecstasy of his scent and the warmth of his body against hers made her forget all her inhibitions and<br>indulge in this moment. "That's what I want too."  
>He pulled her body into his and wrapped his arms around her. He cupped his hand around her face and gently lifted it<br>up to his own. He smiled so brightly his joy was practically leaking from the corners of his mouth.  
>"I love you Alisia." he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling and exciting her.<br>"I love you too Kaidan."  
>Their lips met and joined in sweet passionate kisses. Kaidan explored and relished in her taste with his tongue<br>swirling around inside her mouth and sliping down her neck, which he knew was her sweet spot. She let out a soft moan  
>and leaned her head to the side so he could continue. He kissed and sucked, leaving small painless bruises on her<br>soft pale skin. He curved his hand around her hips and pulled her body even closer to his. She could feel the bulge  
>underneath his pants begining to grow harder and push against her. He slipped his hands up her shirt and ran them up<br>along her curves eventually pulling it up over her head and tossing it to the ground. She returned the favor and  
>relieved him of his shirt as well exposing his built bronze chest and strong arms.<br>Their kisses increased in intensity and Shepard began grinding on top of Kaidan. His hands were placed on her hips  
>guiding her back and forth as his tongue flicked up and down her neck. Suddenly Shepard felt another hard object<br>beneath her.  
>"What is that?" she exclaimed, looking down inbetween Kaidan's legs.<br>Embarassment appeared upon Kaidan's face in a red curtain of blush,  
>"Oh, I totally forgot." He sat up again and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the small box and wrapped his<br>fingers around the lid. He was a second away from opening it when Joker's voice came on over the intercom,  
>"Hope I'm not interupting anything Commander, but we have just arrived in Vancouver."<br>Shepard sighed, "Thank you Joker."  
>"Aye aye Commander."<p>

Shepard turned to Kaidan, "Well," she smiled, "We're here. Let's go have some fun." She got up off the bed and  
>Kaidan fell backwards on to it. He shoved the black box back into his pocket and took a deep sigh.<br>After putting her shirt back on Shepard picked up Kaidan's off the floor as well and set it down next to him. She  
>crawled on top of him and placed a small kiss on his forehead, "We can continue this later alright." He smiled up<br>at her but the anxiety he felt inside was only growing. He began wondering if he could really do this...


	2. Chapter 2

Kaidan stood on the balcony and gazed down at the lake below. The orange light from the setting sun illuminated the water, giving it almost

an artificial orange glow. The resort the crew had decided to stay at was much fancier than he was used to, and he was a little upset that

he and Shepard were staying in different rooms. She was just down the hall, unlike the rest of the crew who were completely spread out

through out the building, but he still would rather have her with him. Especially after having to spend so much time apart again. This got

him thinking about his meeting with Shepard a few hours ago. Did she know what he meant when he said he wanted to stay with her forever?

Maybe she thought he was just being romantic... He knew he should have just said "Shepard will you marry me?" He sighed heavily and went back

into his room. He collapsed onto his bed and looked at the little box on his bedside table.

* * *

><p>Alisia Shepard was just settling into her room, as she was unpacking her things she noticed the little red bikini she had brought with her.<p>

She smiled and held it up to herself while looking into the tall mirror on the closet. It had been forever since she went swimming and she

couldn't wait to try out the amazing indoor pool she saw in the brochure. She decided to see if it still fit after all this time and slipped

out of her clothes. She was admiring just how good it still looked on her when suddenly there was a knock on her door. Without thinking,

she went to answer it. She opened the door and there was Liara, now blushing brightly at the sight of her.

"U-umm Commander.." she stuttered, "I just wanted to talk to you about something, but if you're busy..."

She tried her best to look away from her commander, but found herself still gazing out of the corner of her eye. She was... simply breath-

taking in the tiny red bikini that didn't leave too much to the imagination.

"Oh!" Shepard finally realized why Liara was acting this way, and ran to grab her shirt and pants. After slipping back into them she laughed

nervously and asked, "Ok what's up?"

"Well, Shepard I..." Liara closed the door behind her as she walked into the room, "I just think we sould talk about what happened between us.

It's been about two years now and there's things that need to be said."

Shepard was a little taken aback by the confidence in her voice. "Alright, like what?"

"Well first of all you need to know what that meant to me. It wasn't just a one-night-stand. Shepard I care about you and I thought that after

our night together things could change. I thought you could be with me..."

Shepard stared at her in silence, taking all this in. She began to tense up, feeling that pit in her stomach growing in intensity.

Liara continued, "But then you just acted like it never happened and Kaidan came back... If I had just told you how I felt-"

Shepard stopped her, "Don't start blaming yourself Liara," she sighed and looked away from her, "I've made a lot of mistakes alright. One of

the biggest ones I can think of is hurting you. I know you wanted more than just one night, but I just felt so guilty... Even though Kaidan

had betrayed me I still shouldn't have just run to you. It wasn't fair to either of you. And then I didn't even talk to you about it..."

She cluched her face in her hands, "I'm sorry Liara..."

Liara let a quiet tear slip from her crystal blue eyes, "Oh Shepard..." she reached for her hand and held it in hers, "I'm sorry too."

They sat there quietly for a few moments, just holding hands.

Then Shepard spoke up, "I wish I could make you happy Liara, but my heart wants-"

Just then the door flew open, and James came stumbling in, "You guys gotta head down to the bar! Wrex just challenged Javik to a drinking

game!" he dissapeared as quickly as he had barged in. They watched Cortez and Joker run past the door not far behind James. The two turned

towards eachother and let out a suprisingly girly giggle.

Just then they saw Kaidan pass by the open door. He paused for a moment, looked right at Shepard, then quickly turned away and continued down

the hallway behind the others.

"Oh shit," Shepard thought. Liara noticed the look on her face and gave her a sad smile, "You should go after him."

Shepard returned the look and opened her mouth to speak but was interuppeted, "I know how you were going to finish that sentence. And it's ok.

I feel much better now that we finally got to sit down and talk." Her smiled changed into a warm and sincere one.

Shepard nodded, "Alright," and she headed out the door after Kaidan.

Liara sat down on her bed and let out a deep sigh.

"What's the matter Liara, feeling blue?"

Liara whipped around to see Garrus standing in her door way. She chuckled softly, "I'm always feeling blue Garrus."

"Well that's good, the color suits you." Garrus took a step towards her,"C'mon let's go watch some Krogan get shit-faced."

"Sounds good to me", She laughed and stood up to follow him down to the bar.

* * *

><p>Shepard rushed down the hallway after Kaidan, "Hey wait up!" she called to him. He just continued walking hastily down the hall.<p>

"Kaidan we were just talking", she said panting as she finally caught up with him.

He whipped around, "Then why were you two holding hands?" he snarled.

Shepard froze for a second, the lump in her throat almost choking her.

"I thought the two of you were done Shepard."

"We are, I swear! Kaidan why would I throw away what we have?" she pleaded with him.

"I don't know Shepard..." he looked away from her, "I don't know what's gone on this past year."

"You really think I would cheat on you? Kaidan... Why do you still not trust me?"

"I do trust you... I just..." he swallowed a large breath, "I want you all to myself. I refuse to share you."

Shepard reached for his hand, "Kaidan that's what Liara and I were discussing. That you are the one I want." She looked up at him with

a determined and sincere look in her eyes as a tear slowly made its way down her cheek.

He gazed into her watery blue eyes, he saw the pain in them. The fear. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. He heard her

sobbing and gently rubbed her back to comfort her. "Shepard... Alisia, I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions with out asking you what was really

going on." She pulled back a little to look up at his face. "It's ok", she sniffled. He smiled and kissed her forehead lightly. Then she rested

her head back on his shoulder and they stood there reveling in eachother's embrace. When his arms were wrapped around her so tight like this

she felt like nothing in the universe could harm her. He made her feel like she didn't always have to be the hero, that sometimes she needed

to be saved as well.

Shepard peered out the window, at the black sky sprinkled with stars. "Hey, it's getting late isn't it", She murmered.

Kaidan nodded, "You wanna go get some rest?"

"Yeah, I am kind of tired."

"Alright well I'll see you in the morning", Kaidan turned to walk away and Shepard grabbed his arm. He turned to look at her with a puzzled

look on his face.

"Where are you going?" she smiled, "My room is this way."

A crooked grin spread across his face, "Alright then, lead the way my lady."

Shepard made sure to lock the door behind them this time as they entered her room. She cupped a hand around Kaidan's face and lightly kissed him

on the cheek as she led him closer to her bed. He pulled her hips closer to his body so he could feel her warmth against him. He began kissing

her neck softly, almost teasing her with his light touch. Then Shepard pulled his face up to hers and gave him a deep and passionate kiss.

Kaidan returned the favor while slipping his hands up her shirt, feeling her soft skin like satin. He lifted it over her head and revealed her

perfect breasts cradled only by the thin bikini top. He planted kisses all over her neck as he set her down on the bed. He removed his own

shirt and climbed on top of her. Her smell was driving him crazy, that sweet vanilla scent was so tantalyzing. And her skin was insanely smooth

as he cupped a hand around one of her breasts and massaged it, feeling her nipple pucker when his thumb brushed against it.

Pretty soon both of them were relieved entirely of their clothing. Kaidan slithered his tounge all down her neck and flicked it around her areola

for a while while massaging her other breast. He loved the soft little moans she was making. He wanted to make them louder. So he glided his

tounge down her chest and past her belly button. He made little circles around her sensitive nub and her thighs tightened around his head,

this turned him on even more. His erection was getting so hard it was almost hurting. He kissed his way back up her stomach while still

pleasuring her with two fingers, rotating between massaging her and plunging inside her. Shepard was moaning so loudly and her panting

became short and heavy. Kaidan felt long fingers wrap around his length and when Shepard squeezed he let out a deep groan into her neck.

His vision blurred for a moment as she began to stroke up and down. His whole body shivered with euphoria, and his voracious yearning and

desire was aching deep within his abdomen. Kaidan couldn't stand this any longer, he needed to answer this overwhelming need growling in

his gut. He gently pulled Alisia's hips down towards him and lifted her body slightly. He positioned himself infront of her entrance and

slowly dragged the head back and forth, feeling her slick wet heat. He looked into her azure eyes burning with desire and

he returned her intense gaze.

Alisia inhaled deeply as he pushed into her, his hard length filled her completely. She could feel him throbbing and swelling inside her core.

Her fingers tangled into his dark curls as he rested his head into her shoulder and began slolwy thrusting his hips. Slow deep breaths escaped

his mouth and tickled the back of Shpeard's neck. Kaidan felt her legs wrap tightly around him, pulling him closer and deeper within her as

he rocked against her. She let out a low throaty moan as he shifted slightly, now pushing against her most sensitive area. Kaidan's strong

bronze arm cradled her close to him as he dragged his lips across her shoulder and neck, tasting and teasing her. She clawed into his back,

both punishing him and rewarding him simultaneously. Then Kaidan arched his hips back, leaving only his tip enveloped in her, and then came crashing

back into her with a force that pulled a loud lusty moan from deep in her chest. He resumed his rhythm and grabbed her backside. He pulled her

as close to his body as he could and pushed her knee up to her chest allowing him to slide deeper into her. He felt her body tense beneath him

and he knew she was close. The smallest shift in Kaidan's angle brought him right to the most tender place inside her core.

Shepard whispered Kaidan's name just as she came, breathing small whimpers into his mouth. A gradual tightening around his cock that developed

into rippling spasms sent Kaidan tumbling over the edge. He pulled her body impossibly closer to him as every muscle in his body tightened.

He breathed a groan into her mouth as he spilled himself inside her.

Kaidan rolled over on his side and pulled Shepard with him. He thanked her with two soft kisses placed upon her cheek and lips then gazed lovingly

at her with his deep midnight pools.

"I love you Alisia," he smiled gently.

She gazed up at her beloved, "I love you too Kaidan."

Kaidan paused for a moment, closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

"There's somthing I've been meaning to ask you."


	3. Chapter 3

Alisia peered deeply into her lover's soft amber eyes, the wild curiosity in her growing steadily the longer the pause between his next sentence continued. "Alisia, you see... When I told you I wanted to stay by your side", he brushed his fingers softly across her cheek as he whispered, "What I meant to say was, I want you as my own for the rest of our days. I want to wake up every morning and see those soft strands of golden hair tangled across your beautiful face" he tickled her cheek as he brushed a few back, "I love everything about you; how to the rest of the world you're the strong and powerful Commander Shepard, but you let me see the delicate and sweet Alisia who daydreams and sings in the shower when she thinks no one can hear her" he chuckled softly as her face lit up in a red blush, "No matter what happens, no matter what else this universe throws at us, I just want to be with you." He looked straight into her eyes and with a more serious tone declared, "Marry me my darling."

Alisia almost knocked Kaidan off the bed she tackled him so hard, "YES! My God, YES!" she nearly shrieked. She pecked soft kisses all over his olive skin and squeezed him like her life depended on it. After recovering from the shock, Kaidan cupped his hands around her bright red cheeks and opened his mouth to speak, but instead he was greeted with Shepard's tongue delving into his mouth and snaring him into a long and passionate kiss. She ran her fingers through his thick hair, scratching down his scalp just the way he loved and continued her assault of deep wet kisses. "But Shepard, we just-" she cut him off again with another slick invasion into his mouth. "What? Did I wear you out already?" she purred teasingly. That lustful grin she went crazy for spread across Kaidan's face and he rolled her over onto her back and leaned over her, "I guess I should have asked you sooner huh?" "Damn right Major."

She felt his manhood swell as he ground against her, biting unapologetically down her neck. A needy moan escaped her lips, filled with pleasure and pain alike. A slight arch of her hips brought Kaidan right at her entrance. Dragging the tip slowly across her sensitive nub he felt the goosebumps on her arms raise as she let out more lusty cries. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and swirled it around hers as he thrust into her core. He let out a throaty grunt into her ear which sent a shiver down her spine and caused a tickled squirm. This in turn moved Kaidan's length to just the right area inside her and soon they were lost in the rhythm of their bodies joining.

* * *

><p>Kaidan sprinted down the stairs, his stomach growling at him in protest. Breakfast was only being served for a few more minutes and he wanted to surprise his fiance with a little breakfast in bed. Sure, maybe it didn't count for as much since he wasn't the one who cooked it, but he made a mental note to do so when he took her to see his mother the next day. Oh man, he couldn't wait to see how she reacted. She really needed to hear some good news for a change. He knew she would love Shepard, after all she did save the entire universe. He chuckled to himself softly as he piled some of her favorite foods onto a big plate. She's always had this insane sweet tooth, he liked to make the joke that that's why she's so sweet herself. One more chocolate doughnut and he headed up the stairs to return to his lover. As he paced up the stairs, doing his best to balance the plates he was carrying, he wondered to himself why the lobby was so deserted. He didn't see any staff around anywhere either. He began down the hallway to Shepard's room and again noticed the absence of people, staff and guests. It was a bit late for everyone to still be asleep, and he couldn't recall a time in their stay there that he hadn't seen at the very least a maintenance worker or cleaning lady in the halls. At first it simply seemed a little odd, but now he was starting to worry. He cautiously opened the door to Shepard's room and the sight before him caused the plates to crash straight down the the floor.<p>

There she was, standing in front of him. Her armor ablaze, melting, bleeding. Her eyes dead and cold as she slumped to the ground engulfed in flames. The walls melted and shifted to the ruins of the Citidel where Shepard lay lifeless underneath a pile of rubble. The woman he loved reduced to a heap of burnt armor and flesh. Bits of her skull were visible through the patches of burnt hair and charred skin and one of her arms lay a few feet away from her, deformed and mangled. He screamed so loud he almost felt his lungs bursting in his chest.

The stirring next to her woke Alisia and she rubbed her eyes as she turned over and whispered, "Hey, are you okay?" It was just a nightmare, he breathed a deep sigh and took her in his arms and squeezed her tight. He needed to feel her heart beating, her warm breath on his neck. He needed to know she was alive and this was real.

Shepard slipped one of her hands from beneath him and gently massaged his scalp with her blunt fingernails. "It's okay" she whispered, "I'm here. I'm okay." She placed a soft kiss on his chest and nestled her head in between his neck and shoulder. Kaidan listened to the steady beat of her heart and breathed in her scent. He started to feel better, having her in his arms where he knew he could protect her. He made a silent promise to himself to never let go of her. He would protect her with his life, and he'd be damned if he ever agreed to being left behind again. "Kaidan, go. Now." The words still haunted him. Not once, but twice he watched the woman he loved rush into fatal situations while he ran in the other direction. No more, he vowed.

Eventually they both drifted off to sleep, Kaidan's strong arms still wrapped around her. Even in their sleep they couldn't let go of one another.


End file.
